A Rivals Comfort
by Loyal-Phoenix
Summary: After Harry blotches a De-Ageing potion he is turned into an infant and a certain blonde Slytherin must play the role of his baby-sitter. How will Draco handle a mini Harry Potter? And will Severus help out with the adorable Harry? Cuteness ensures.


**A Rivals Comfort**

**By; Loyal-Phoenix**

_A/N: *hugs!* Hello everyone. I am aware that this plot is done quite frequent; however I thought I would try my hand at it. The desire to write this story struck me quite suddenly so I do hope it doesn't seem rushed._

_I am new to fan fiction so any comments are greatly appreciated for I would love to know what you all think of my writing and stories. Please enjoy the first chapter of A Rivals Comfort; and hopefully you will like me to continue._

His foot falls echoed dully off the hard stone floor; the hem of his forest green robes trailed softly across the dampened floor of the dudgeons. His strides were even as he paced with gentle haste; already he was five minutes late for his Potions class despite his rushed lunch.

Slender fingers absently played with the clasp to his green and silver robes, the cold metal glinting in the lusterless glow of the torches that were bracketed on the consolidated stone walls.

The young Slytherin sighed deeply as he approached the hard wooden door. Placing his palm flush to the cold wood the seventeen year old pushed back the heavy door; fully aware that his teacher would not go easy on him; even if he was his Godson.

And sure enough;

'Mr. Malfoy,' greeted the tall form of Severus Snape; dark eyes flashing with annoyance at the boy's late interruption to his class. 'Pray do tell why you are precisely seven minutes late to my class' he questioned, stepping in front of the teenager; arms crossed over his chest.

The Malfoy heir wasn't inclined to think that seven minutes was a disturbing amount of time in terms of being late, however Severus Snape was a man of precision; you had to be when working with the delicate art of potion making.

Draco swallowed. Shrugging as nonchalantly as was possible under the glare his godfather was sending him; jerking his head slightly Draco flicked his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes; lips pursed. He really had no better answer.

His professor sighed, expression in his familiar banal sneer. 'take a seat, Mr. Malfoy' the ebony eyed man said; as he turned on his heel and made towards his desk, dark cloak fluttering in his wake.

Draco quickly took a seat at an empty desk; placing his book bag gently on the floor he grabbed the essential equipment for the lesson ahead.

'We're making a de-ageing potion' informed the silky voice of professor Snape eyes looking around the class room, a slight crease formed between his dark eye brows but was gone a moment later as he continued;

'Gather your ingredients and begin. You will find all the information about the brewing procedure on the board,' he absently waved a hand in the direction of the black board which contained the steps for making the de-ageing potion written in calcareous white letters.

'Any further needed information may be found in your text books page two hundred and forty.'

The youngest Malfoy hummed quietly as he positioned his cauldron; the black pot scrapping the wood of the desk harshly from the weight of the medium sized cauldron.

A light groan from the heavy wooden door sounded throughout the hushed classroom.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor for not adhering to the correct time of class starting; I was wondering where you were.' Barked Severus, voice low and dangerous, 'Find a seat quickly and begin your potion' was the sharp command.

Hesitant footsteps approached Draco; the sound of scuffing shoes causing the blonde to look up from his work.

Silver-blue eyes looked up from finding the correct chapter in his book which read "De-Ageing Draught; Year Seven" only to fall upon the emerald eyed Harry Potter, who stood unmoving in front of his desk; hands clenching nervously at his blood red robes.

Raising a silver eye brow in question; 'yes, Potter?' he drawled voice bored.

He watched as the youth in front of him fidgeted with the fabric between his fingers; eyes down cast.

'I have to sit with you' stated the dark haired boy, voice lacking in its usual degree of intensity. 'There are no more seats' Potter went on to clarify; nodding to the full classroom; raven locks falling into his eyes at the action. Draco's lips threatened to curve upwards at the endearing gesture.

The Slytherin sighed before he moved over; making room for Harry's books and cauldron and the boy himself.

--

The potion proved to be simple enough; having only few ingredients and easy directions. The platinum blonde found the brewing required little effort.

Carefully dicing the dried bat wing that he held between slim fingers his mercury eyes traveled to his companion at the desk. The slight boy was biting his lip between his teeth; a line forming on his forehead as his brows furrowed with concentration.

Draco smirked at the intense mental effort not to ruin the potion considering the Gryffindor was only stirring the bubbling potion.

With a soft sucking noise the red lip came free of his teeth as the shorter boy consulted his text book. A pale finger running down the writing to find the direction he was up to; once finding it the lip went back to its position between pearly white teeth while the raven haired youth added the dragon scales.

'Careful Potter,' warned the blonde, 'you don't want to add too many' his tone was mocking as the green eyed boy threw him a glare, hands clenching around the glass jar of shiny black scales.

'I'll manage' was the short retort from pursed lips before another voice sounded in the classroom.

'I will select three students to sample their finished potion by the end of class,' Snapes voice was barely more than a whisper as he paced around the students that worked steadily at their desks.

'So,' he breathed 'you had better brew it correctly; if brewed incorrect it could have _unwanted_ effects' the man informed the class shortly.

'Sir,' Draco looked behind him; turning in his seat to do so. A seventeen year old girl hiding under a shock of bushy brown hair had her hand waving vigorously in the air, face the picture of eagerness.

A huff from the potions master; 'what is it, Ms. Granger?' Severus asked.

The girl placed her previously waving hand into her lap as she shuffled on her stool to face the scowling man; 'I was interested to know what kind of effects that the de-ageing potion could possibly have on one if brewed wrong' Said the muggleborn, voice curious.

_Does she need to know everything?_ Draco thought dryly shifting in his seat to face his potion and the concentrating Potter.

'The possible side effects of an incorrect brew could be numerous out comes; the most common are an increase in age, such as growing older or decrease in age far beyond the three years that this particular de-ageing potion should change your age to.'

Hermione nodded her head before going back to her perfect potion that was turning a pale shade if lilac.

--

'Finished' exclaimed Potter to no one in particular, staring into his cauldron with a pleased look on his slightly ruffled features; Draco noted that the potion was indeed complete, however it was just that tiny bit darker in color than his own clear purple.

'Potter,' the boy looked at him, eye brows rising in silent question 'You do realize that you were the last in the class to finish you potion and that is including_ Longbottom_,' the Slytherin sneered; upper lip curling.

'Plus I bet you by fifteen minutes' he added the air of superiority evident in his words. The jewel eyed teenager frowned at Draco's comment but said nothing as Severus spoke up.

'I trust you have all completed brewing your potion,' said the snide voice from the front of the class; a few mummers answered his statement; however most stayed silent and waited for the man to continue.

Obstinate coal black eyes scanned the room; as the professor strode in elegant motions toward the youths.

'Longbottom,' the round faced boy jumped jerkily, the wooden stool he was sitting on rocked to and fro as the startled teen squeaked in fright.

'Nott,' the scrawny Slytherin stared in question at his head of house.

'Potter,' Severus' eyes were parlous as they fell upon Harry Potter; said boy cocked his head to the side.

'The three I have just mentioned shall be the ones to test their potions' Draco saw the slight panic that flittered across Potters face, he watched as the teen examined his standing potion quickly.

'Longbottom you shall be the first' Neville swallowed visually, hazel eyes wide.

With shaking hands the teen ladle the content of his potion into a goblet. After a moment's hesitation in which his eyes darted around the room as if begging his fellow Gryffindor's to help him he drained the liquid.

A small groan was heard as the teens honey colored hair in a matter of seconds grayed considerably; his skin becoming aged.

Draco sniggered along with the rest of the Slytherin's at the results of Longbottoms' terrible potion making skills.

Nott had managed to correctly make his de-ageing potion; shrinking inches as he lost three years off his age.

'Potter,' snarled the potions master, leering at the raven haired Gryffindor as he gestured for him to sample the potion.

Draco watched as a slim hand encircled around the silver goblet; lifting it to rose red lips before swallowing the purple contents in one full gulp. When nothing happened the blonde let a smirk slip on to his pink lips.

Potter hadn't brewed the potion correctly, a jab of triumphant sparked in the platinum blondes stomach. He had bested the Golden Boy.

A second later the condescending smile turned downwards quickly; into a heavy frown. Potter was gasping deeply for air, subtle hands clutching at the edge of the wooden desk; blunt finger nails denting the wood.

He was in pain.

'Potter,' the young Malfoy questioned, voice masking the concern that had initially spike through his body. His grey eyes swept to his godfather who approached their shared table.

'Mr. Potter, what is the matter?'

Draco unintentionally scoffed aloud; _isn't it obvious that he's hurt? _Was the biting remark that flittered through his brain.

The black headed teen continued to stay silent save for the occasional groan and gasp; his eyes scrunched up with displeasure.

_Fuck, something's really wrong! _

Moving around the table; robes smoothing as he stood from his stool Draco made for the Gryffindor. A few paces and he was standing next to his rival, silver-grey eyes watching the struggling boy as pain rippled through his body.

'…What happened?' A Slytherin asked.

'HARRY!' Draco was certain it was Weasley.

'Professor, do something'

Shouts that echoed from the dense stone walls caused more in the room to become panicked. Draco rolled his eyes; couldn't they just keep quiet so that Severus could evaluate the situation and perhaps fix it.

His eyes were drawn as hasty foot falls reached his ears; turning slightly he saw locks of bushy brunette hair flash past him, Granger was soon followed by the Weasel.

The teenage girl had over bright eyes as she grasped her friend's slender shoulders with in her hands; brown eyes searching Harry's face desperately.

'I don't think he's ok 'Mione'

'Really Weasel and what made you come to that conclusion?' was the sarcastic remark from the blonde Slytherin. Blue eyes narrowed in his direction as the freckled boy opened his mouth to retort; his words never came however as a distinctly distressed cry rang through the room.

A cloud of thick smoke filled the room suddenly; causing many girls to squeal in surprise as the students dived underneath the large desks; attempting to avoid the cloud of fine smoke.

As soon as it cleared one thing was certain; Potter was gone.

'Oh my lord' breathed the stunned muggleborn; hands covering her mouth in shock. The Weasel stood; mouth gapping as he stared at the pile of robes that was all the evidence that his best friend had previously been standing there.

Draco blinked; catching sight of a slight movement from the crimson robes. Silver eye brows creased as he bent down.

Reaching out an elegant hand the young man pealed back the robes; a sharp intake of air was the only reaction to the infant that lay curled within the confines of a white button up top. Feather raven hair fell into the baby's verdant eyes.

Draco's features softened as the small infant gave a pathetic whimper; lips trembling as the baby Gryffindor wriggled his subtle body; hands fisting the white material.

He was afraid.

'Harry!' Metallic blonde locks whipped at his cheeks as he looked over to the source of the voice. He wasn't surprised to see Granger staring avidity at the now infant Boy-Who-Lived.

The rest of the students in the classroom; along with the professor looked over to the pile of robes.

The sudden attention that was directed at the frightened babe only caused to heighten his worry. Moist doe eyes locked with stormy gray as the bundle extended its little arms towards the Slytherin, hands clenching and unclenching as delicate whimpers escaped parted full lips that trembled.

Taking pity on the baby Draco scooped the infant's body into his securer arms, careful to keep the naked child wrapped in the white school shirt, a protectiveness tugging at his heart.

'Don't worry little one' he said softly, voice soothing the infant's anxiousness. Not noticing his godfather forcefully ordering the rest of his class mates to leave; almost physically having to remove the duo that refused to leave their friend.

The babe in the Slytherin's arms gurgled as he peered up at the teen through ash black lashes; Draco, despite himself smiled at baby Harry's antics.

_A/N: *grins* isn't baby Harry just adorable? *squishes nearest squish- able thing in reach…quickly lets go of cat!* Oh dear lord, so sorry sweetie! *gets hissed at; sulks* A review would cheer me up!_

_Loyal-Phoenix_


End file.
